Don't Tell Harry
by Utsukushii Monogatari
Summary: *complete* A short Scene In Scene. Its clear there is something between Ron and Hermione. What happened to develop this that Harry doesn't know? (PoA setting, Hogsmeade)
1. Onwards to Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, and all I wish to do is share my reoccurring dreams with all the other Harry Potter fans out there**  
  
A cold, winter wind whistled between the towers and turrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a thick blanket of snow quickly began to fall upon the grounds. The sound of stomping and bells echoed in the air as a couple dozen white horses, each harnessed to a sleigh carriage, impatiently waited to be able to leave. High above, a young, lean boy with round glasses and messy, jet-black hair sat in an alcove looking down upon the frozen lake from the Gryffindor 3rd year boys dormitories. He let out a soft sigh as the door to the room creaked open, and the soft sound of two sets of feet walked towards him.  
  
"I'm really sorry you can't come with up Harry." a soft, young female voice spoke to the melancholy boy on the large windowsill. Harry looked up towards the voices and smiled slightly at the site of the frizzy-haired girl and the slightly taller, red-haired boy. Both had on a full-length, heavy wool jacket, with large buttons running down the front, and a gold and scarlet emblem on the left with a lion in the centre. A gold and scarlet striped scar was wrapped around both of their necks.  
  
"You can come next time I bet!" The red-haired boy exclaimed, sounding hopeful. "I still think you could come this time, if you just used the invis." "Ron, he can't! You know it's dangerous!" The girl interrupted, sounding worried and shocked at the idea. "You know the Dementors can see right through the cloak, and if he were to be caught by a teacher, he'd be in trouble, and you know he's in danger from."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going, don't worry. I'll be fine. I have an essay to finish in History anyways. Go on, have fun." Harry told the girl reassuringly. Turning around and swinging his legs over the side of the alcove, he sat facing his two winter-clothed friends.  
  
"Ya sure Harry?" Ron asked. A silent nod from Harry brought a smile to the red-haired boy's face. "Alright then Harry. We'll bring you back loads of stuff from Zonkos, alright?"  
  
A smile broke out upon Harry's face. "That'll be brill! Have fun, okay?" Harry stood up and made his way towards a dresser, next to a four- poster bed with a scarlet canopy and curtains, and opened one of the top drawers. After rimaging around for a moment, Harry pilled out two rolls of parchment, a feather quill and a well of ink. "I better get to the library, I still have a roll to write." With a quick wave, Harry stepped out of the room and made his way down the set of spiral stairs.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "Well, we best be going. Those horses won't wait long for us." Hermione finally said, looking from the now empty alcove to the doorway.  
  
"Alright, lets get going." Ron answered, heading towards the door. Hermione quickly followed, both making their way down the stairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The ice-cold wind whipped Hermione's hair around her face as Ron and she, along with a handful of other students, ran towards the covered sleighs waiting near the frozen lake. Both stumbles as they ran past the black cloaked Dementors, the sound of the Dementor's jaw rattling as they slowly breathed in sent a shiver down their spines.  
  
"I hate those things! The thought of them just makes me feel sick!" Ron exclaimed, sounding frustrated as he climbed into the box of the sleigh. Hermione quickly followed Ron, shutting the door behind her and sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"I know what you mean. Whenever I get near one, it's like everything that's been bad in my life flashes up in my mind, as if everything good disappears." Hermione said with a sigh. Se suddenly shivered and rubbed her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not here now." Ron said softly and reassuringly, his voice full of care. Suddenly, the sleigh lurched forward, taking it's passengers within to Hogsmeade. 


	2. The Three Broomsticks

CHAPTER TWO - Don't Tell Harry  
  
**Disclaimer - No, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, and all I wish to do is share my reoccurring dreams with all the other Harry Potter fans out there**  
  
Shivvyshiv435= Yeah, I love making description. I don't like to risk the thought of people not being able to understand where stories are taking place. There will be more dialogue later on, but most of the story is description, because there is more action and stuff. Brill is dialect, yeah. My cousin says it a lot, and he's from Britain, so it seemed to fit.  
  
Hermandron4eva=Thanks for reading! I'm working on getting it up as soon as possible.  
  
Larz = My engish teacher told me the term would be a Scene In Scene in a book. But yes, this is from Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
Ruperts-Rons Flower = I'm writing as fast as possible. School is slowing me down though.  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly made their way into the Three Broomsticks, a sharp cold wind chasing the two in and sending a shiver to everyone who was sitting near the door. The Three Broomsticks was packed. It seemed that every table was filled with students from Hogwarts, along with locals. As luck would have it though, there was a round booth in the very back corner, far from the cold draft coming from the door. Hermione quickly made her way to claim the small booth while Ron headed to get drinks for the two.  
  
Ron soon returned with two large mugs containing butterbeer and placed them down onto the table, and slid into the booth seat, sitting about a foot away from Hermione. "There we go, two hot butterbeers, one of the best ways to warm up on a cold day!" He took one of the mugs and quickly took a large gulp of the warm liquid inside, a satisfied smile crawling upon his face.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Hermione said politely, as she took the other mug and had a smaller sip. She put the mug down and began to loot through one of the pockets on her jacket till she found what she was looking for: three Knuts. "Here, for the drink." She said, offering the money to Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head at the money. "Don't worry about it." Putting down his own drink, Ron took Hermione's hand and closed it back up, into a fist, and held it like that for a moment. Hermione's serious look went quickly to slight shock, but then a small smile grew upon her face. Unfortunately, Ron looked up to see the shocked face, and Ron looked down quickly, missing the smile. He let go of Hermione's hands abruptly, his face going slightly pink. The smile on Hermione's face shrank, and both turned their attention to the butterbeers in front of them.  
  
"Weird not having Harry with us." Ron finally said, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. He quickly occupied his hands by taking another gulp of his butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione answered quickly. "I wonder how he's doing on his history?" she then asked aloud, making a sad attempt to keep their conversation going.  
  
Ron gave a small chuckle. "There is no way Harry is doing his work right now. He's probably out trying to get some Quidditch practice, or looking around the school." Taking another sip of his drink, he added, "Chances are, he's found some sort of 7 legged snake or something for us to be worried about, along with Black, and the Dem."  
  
Ron was cut off mid-sentence however, as the door to the three broomsticks suddenly burst open, and a mind-numbing cold wind swept through the room. Hermione slightly recoiled at the cold, and both turned their attention to the figures in the doorway. Three tall, black-cloaked creatures stood in the doorway. The entire pub fell silent as the three Dementors slowly glided into the Three Broomsticks. The only sound to be heard next was a slowly inhaled breath, sucking every molecule of warmth in the room. Both Hermione and Ron shut their eyes tight, and turned away from the Dementors.  
  
Everything seemed to be a blur of sounds for the next few moments. The sound of a chair scraping and a man exclaiming, "You're not suppose to be in." His own whimpering suddenly cut himself off, and the soft thud indicated him sitting down once again. Soft cries from a couple young children that were near the fireplace could be heard, not knowing what was going on. There was silence for a few eternal seconds, and soon the sound of the door closing indicated the Dementors leaving. However it took a few moments for everyone to return to normal.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be the last of the people in the pub to finally recover from the Dementors. Perhaps it was because of their distance from the fireplace, so they were the last to warm up. However, it was not the warmth that snapped the two back into reality.  
  
"Oi, Fred, come here, have a look at this!" a familiar voice seemed to call across the entire pub.  
  
"Aw, look, ickle wickle Ronnikins has himself a little girlfriend!" a voice almost identical replied. This remark snapped both Ron and Hermione back into reality.  
  
Hermione's eyes quickly fluttered open, and she gave a gasp when she realized that she some how had turned and hidden her face against Ron's shoulder. Ron also gave a gasp when he felt his left arm held protectively around the back of Hermione's shoulders, and the feeling of hair softly brushing his cheek. They both pulled themselves away from the other quickly, trying to regain their composure.  
  
"I do not have a girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed, looking angrily at his twin brothers Fred and George, who were standing before them.  
  
"That's right, we are defiantly not going out." Hermione added in, in a know-it-all tone.  
  
"Right, and that is why both of your faces are as red as Ron's hair?" Fred asked, giving the two of them a coy smile. Looking to his twin brother, both Fred and George began to laugh, but then stopped suddenly, their faces showing their suppressed laughter.  
  
"Here, me and Fred'll leave, give you two lovebirds some privacy, alright?" George said with a bright grin. "Don't do nothing I wouldn't do, okay? Don't think mom would like to send another howler to you this year." The twins erupted with laughter as they headed to a table on the other side of the room.  
  
Ron was a red as a over-ripe tomato, and he went to stand up to 'talk' to his brothers when he felt a hand clamp over his shoulder. He looked down to see Hermione looking up at him. "Don't make it bigger than it really is. We know, and they know as well, that we aren't going out. Chances are, we just ended up like that because of the Dementors. You know how they made us all act on the train."  
  
Ron, giving up, sat back down. He took a large gulp of his butterbeer, finishing off the mug. He sat back and remained silent for a moment. "Your hair's really soft, ya know?" Ron said with a soft tone and smile, finally breaking his silence.  
  
Hermione, who had finally lost her red face about half a minute ago, violently blushed once again. "Thanks." She mumbled, taking another sip from her butterbeer so that Ron may not see her red face. That was impossible however, and Ron gave a small chuckle. As Hermione put down her drink, Ron noticed the other mug was empty as well.  
  
"Want to get another butterbeer before leaving?" Ron asked, going to grab the two mugs. Hermione quickly grabbed the two mugs before Ron could.  
  
"Sure." Hermione answered, "but this time, my treat." Standing up with the two mugs, she gave Ron a bright grin and walked off and got the drinks before Ron could answer. Placing the refilled drinks back on the table, Hermione sat back down. As she sat down, her foot brushed up against Ron's. "Oops, sorry about that." She said quickly. Ron looked down at his feet to see that he was only a few inches away from Hermione now, and neither was making any effort to pull away. Deciding not to bring attention to the seating, Ron just smiled and the two began to talk about everything and nothing at Hogwarts. 


	3. The Shrieking Shack

CHAPTER TWO - Don't Tell Harry  
  
**Disclaimer - No, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, and all I wish to do is share my reoccurring dreams with all the other Harry Potter fans out there**  
  
Anah Greenshadow = Thanks for the review! Yeah, I stumbled over that sentence a lot. It should be fixed by now. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Araanaz = Thanks! I hope more people review soon!  
  
Purplerks = Oooh, you'll just have to read and find out! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shock of the sharp winter wind made both Hermione and Ron gasp as they left the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. The joyful and robust sounds from within the pub were quickly muted as the large wooden door swung to a close. Ron and Hermione stood quietly for a moment in the awkward silence, looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Hermione was the one to break the silence. "Well, where should we go now? Back to Hogwarts?" Her voice was unsure and oddly quiet. She looked completely around Hogsmeade before laying her eyes on Ron. An unintentional, tiny smile sneaked up upon her face when she finally stopped to look at Ron.  
  
Ron had to look down slightly to lock eyes with Hermione. "Naw, I don't want to go back just yet. want to head over to the Shrieking Shack?" His cheeks seemed to go rosier the longer he looked at Hermione, going pink with the cold.  
  
"Sure then. Not for long though. The snow seems to be getting heavier." Hermione said with a smile and a shrug. They then both set off towards the old, decrepit house, arms filled with bags from Honeydukes and Zonkos, their robes dragging behind them in the snow.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is it just me, or does that hill seem to get steeper in the snow?" Ron asked aloud, then laughing to himself as he dropped his bags on the ground and leaned up against a fence post. He looked around and down at Hogsmeade, smiling as he watched the people walking around, nobody else daring to walk up the hill to the haunted house.  
  
"I wouldn't put the idea out of my head, after that climb." Hermione replied, breathing heavily and dropping her bags next to Ron's and leaning on the fence, looking into the yard of the Shrieking Shack. Her breathing slowed down after a moment, and silence crept over the hill of the Shrieking Shack. Neither Ron or Hermione moved, till a sudden wind rushed through the shack, setting off a series of squeaks and groans of the wood moving and settling. Ron and Hermione both jumped looked to each other and laughed.  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you be quiet so long before Ronald Weasley. I always thought you were the talking and eating machine!" Hermione said with a teasing tone in her voice, followed by a light and airy laugh.  
  
"There's still a lot you don't know about me then." Ron said, with a serious tone of voice, but smiling none the less. Hermione and Ron went silent for a moment, looking at each other, then laughed. Hermione went back to looking out at the shack, bringing the hill into silence once more. Ron turned so he as well was looking out at the shack.  
  
Another sharp wind whistled through the Shrieking Shack, but neither moved at all this time. The silence was everywhere, awkward and dead. Ron began to fidget his balance of weight from one foot to the other, silently. Finally, he broke the silence with one single word. "Hermione.."  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. "Yes?" she asked questioningly. Ron looked down into her eyes and said nothing for a moment. The two seemed to be frozen in place, their sight locked onto the other's eyes. Another gust of wind blew over the hill, blowing Hermione's hair all over her face. Even this distraction did not break the gaze between Hermione and Ron though. Ron slowly brought his hand up and brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her cheek. Hermione's cheek reddened as the hand remained on her cheek. Ron's fingers then traced down along Hermione's jaw line, his hand then dropping back down to his side. As if in harmony, both Hermione and Ron made a small step towards each other, their eyes still gazing into the others. Ron's face was only inches away from Hermione's. Hermione could feel his warm breath upon her skin.  
  
Ron, still looking deeply into Hermione's eyes, whispered, "I have something I need to tell you.." Ron began to lightly run his fingers up Hermione's arm, tracing his way back up towards Hermione's cheek. Hermione closed her eyes partially and gave a small shiver.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, her voice breathy and no louder than a whisper. Slowly, Ron began to close the gap between his face and Hermione's. Hermione closed her eyes as a soft, velvet kiss was placed upon her lips. Ron pulled back a moment, leaving himself only centimetres from Hermione's lips. She kept her eyes closed, and brought herself towards Ron's lips this time, kissing him softly. Ron's hand that was making it's way up Hermione's arm quickly found it's way back to her cheek, cupping her face in his hand. Hermione's hand quickly glided up Ron's arm and rested on his shoulder, pulling herself in closer towards Ron.  
  
Suddenly, however, Hermione pulled her lips away from Ron's and looked down, as if she'd done something wrong. "What is it Herm?" Ron whispered into her ear.  
  
"We can't." Hermione began to whisper, her voice choking over the words. "We can't do this. Not now." Hermione rested her forehead against Ron's shoulder, and Ron wrapped an arm around her back.  
  
"Why can't we? We seemed to be doing fine." Ron said with a chuckle. Hermione replied with what sounded like a sniffle holding back a sob. The smile on Ron's face quickly disappeared at this sound, and he looked down at Hermione with a look of worry.  
  
Hermione looked up slightly, so her face was looking straight ahead, yet her eyes were looking up into Ron's face. "We can't. This year is complicated enough, with Black and the Dementors and everything. I couldn't handle anything else now." Hermione took a step back, away from Ron, pulling his arm away from around her back.  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione with slight shock and disappointment. "But Herm. we're already best friends. There would be no change there." Ron's voice sounded almost pleading as he spoke, his face looking slack and depressed.  
  
"There would though." Hermione said glumly. "Our best friend is being hunted by a psychotic mass murderer. If anything were to happen between us. Harry would really lose his best friends when he needed them the most. Harry would feel like a third wheel around us, and he doesn't need that." Hermione bent down to pick up her bags. When she stood straight again, she saw that Ron's face had gone from being depressed to angry.  
  
"You're more worried about Harry's feelings than your own?" Ron said, half shouting. "Why are you so worried about if Harry feels like a third wheel? We'd still be his best friends! Harry would never feel like that. He would understand!!" Ron's face had gone red with anger.  
  
"I think the only one who doesn't understand is you Ron!" Hermione sounded upset as she stared at Ron. Turning to go down the hill, Hermione looked over her shoulder and said, "We have to forget about all of this. Pretend it didn't happen. Go back to the way we were before. Nobody has to know this happened."  
  
Ron looked shocked. "Pretend it didn't happen? What if I don't want to pretend?" Ron shouted to Hermione as she started to head down the hill, his voice full of anger. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around in a flash.  
  
"You HAVE to pretend!" Hermione said in an explosion of anger and frustration. "If you say anything to anyone, I will deny everything. And who will they believe, you, or me?" Ron stood in shock in this comment, silent. Both knew the answer, and it was clear there was no need to say it aloud. Hermione started to walk down the hill once again.  
  
"What about Harry?" Ron finally asked, shouting down to Hermione as she walked off. Hermione didn't turn around and didn't stop at this question. However, she did reply loudly and clearly as she walked down the hill.  
  
"Don't tell Harry." 


	4. Honeydukes

EPILOGUE - DON'T TELL HARRY  
  
~~~~~ **Disclaimer - No, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, and all I wish to do is share my reoccurring dreams with all the other Harry Potter fans out there**  
  
Okay, okay, I wanted to leave the story at that.. But I couldn't. So I'm adding an epilogue, just to connect this scene in scene directly to the book, so you can see where it will fit.  
  
Diamond Girl - Oh, don't worry, there shall be more. I have an idea for a short story a book for books 2-5.  
  
~Ali~ - OMG, Ron and Hermione So want each other. Who wouldn't be convinced after the 4th book?!?  
  
Laurel - thanks!  
  
Arwen - Thanks! I always wondered what Ron and Hermione got up to when Harry wasn't around. So I came up with my own ideas. I mean, its not as if something will happen in future books that can prove me wrong really, cause I've set it up so there is no change really. Something happens, the lie through bared teeth about it. It's great. Lol. Yeah, there is another story for every book. Some will be short, cause the space I am working with is relatively short, but I hope people like them. ^_^  
  
On with the epilogue!  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione, wait!!" Ron yelled to Hermione as she marched down the hill, bags in hand. Ron picked up his bags and stumbled down the hill. "Where are you going? Hogwarts is the other way!!"  
  
"I know." Hermione said, still marching in towards Hogsmeade again. "We forgot to pick up some stuff for Harry. We promised we would pick up some candy for him. Remember?" Hermione's voice was almost as cold as the wind.  
  
Ron stopped for a moment, obviously stunned by the cruelty in Hermione's voice. "Hermione, wait up." He said sincerely to her. Hermione stopped and turned around to see Ron. He ran up towards her, but stopped when he was a meter away. Keeping his distance, he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I should have thought more on the hill. You're right. We can't. It wouldn't work. Please don't let things get awkward between us. It would kill me if we couldn't be friends any more." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes with the 'puppy dog eyes' look he had perfected on his mother. The look seemed to crack Hermione as well, as her grim face suddenly broke out into a warm smile.  
  
"Ron, I could never imagine not being your friend." Hermione said with the warm smile she was commonly seen with. "But, seriously. Nobody can know what happened up at the Shrieking Shack. We have to forget ourselves. Nobody can know." Hermione's tone went serious once again.  
  
"Alright, I know. I don't think I could handle life being any screwier as it is now." Ron said in a depressed tone. His face looked almost confused and depressed, all at the same time. "And I won't tell anyone. Not a soul. Not Harry. God, not even Scabbers."  
  
"Not like Scabbers could tell anyone if he wanted." Hermione said with a laugh and a smile. She began to walk towards Honeydukes down the street.  
  
Ron ran to catch up to Hermione. "Of course he couldn't. Not with that damn cat of yours out to kill him at every chance." Hermione gave him a friendly shove and a laugh as the walked down the street and met up with the rest of the Hogwarts students.  
  
~~~  
  
Honeydukes was packed with Hogwarts students. Hermione and Ron literally had to squeeze themselves through the students to try and get to a counter covered with sweets of all sorts of odd candies. Ron looked up at the sign above and read aloud. "Unusual Tastes. do you think Harry will like any of these?"  
  
"Of course he will." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "Harry is.. Well, Harry! He'll eat almost any flavour of Every Flavour Beans and not be worried. I suspect there should be something here."  
  
"Alright then.." Ron said with a shrug, and began to look through the piles of candy. "Hrm.. What about these?" He asked hopefully, pointing to a pile of Rotten Rockets."  
  
"How about no." Hermione replied, looking disgusted. "Those are for zombies! Can't you read the labels?"  
  
"I guess not..." Ron said with a shrug. He then examined a tray of blood- flavoured lollypops.  
  
"Urgh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." Hermione said, before Ron could even ask.  
  
"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.  
  
"Definitely not," a familiar voice said over their shoulder. Hermione and Ron looked over to see Harry peering over their shoulder.  
  
Ron nearly dropped the jar.  
  
"Harry!" Squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How - How did you-?"  
  
"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed. "You've learned to apparate!"  
  
"Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth-years could hear him and told them all about the Marauders Map.  
  
~~~  
  
*sobs* I can't believe I finally finished "Don't Tell Harry". But if any of you are actually fans and want to read more, don't worry! I have ideas for a story for Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire, AND Order of the Phoenix. I mean, come on, Harry's not ALWAYS around his two best friends. Oh, and if you can think of any long periods of time where Harry is away from Ron and Hermione, and there is a chance they could be together and have something significant happen between them, please add it in a review. I love reviews. I would love more reviews. So tell your friends, co-workers, school mates. hell, tell the bum on the corner that has internet access! I hope you've enjoyed the story!  
  
~Becca 


End file.
